


Ice Castle

by Sugargutz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Demon!Victor, M/M, Omega!Yuuri, alpha!Victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugargutz/pseuds/Sugargutz
Summary: “Demon,” it confirms; leans a little closer, his nose twitches, and he smiles. “Omega.” There’s a pause, too long for Yuuri’s liking. Then a little laugh fills what tiny space is between them and a hand lightly traces his bare arm. The skin pebbles under the touch, and he can feel the blade of every nail. “Why anything could happen.”





	1. Numb

**Author's Note:**

> lol Idk what this mess is, but welcome.

The king is dead. 

It doesn’t take long; the people aren’t quiet, and the news spreads like wildfire across the lands.

They spill the news into each other’s ears, the words are sparse and the lack of information is apparent. Though there is one thing that sticks to every string of gossip. It doesn’t ease the worry of the loss of a leader, it increases it. 

“The son is next in line.”

“The omega?”

“That _boy_ is going to be the backbone of our kingdom?”

That boy is currently hunched over porcelain and reaching because the loss of his father doesn’t just shake him, it brings him to his knees. There’s tears building in his eyes, and his throat is closing up with choked down emotion. The only thing he _can_ keep down at this point. 

Someone is shouting from the other room. He guesses it could be his mother, or his sister. 

Most likely leaning against each other for support as they stare down at the body that’s started to stiffen. They are both crying, but his mother sounds beyond wrecked. It is her mate after all, and it sounds like there’s broken glass where her heart should be. 

It’s an awful sound, and all Yuuri can do is stare down into the murky toilet water. 

Spineless, weak, and incapable are all running through his mind as the priest speaks from the other side of the wall. He’s finishing up with a Corinthians verse while Yuuri stares down at his numb hands. ‘It’s scary,’ he thinks childishly, ‘I’m so scared.’ Another wail from his mother and he’s standing up on legs that threaten to give out. 

The bathroom feels so small, it’s too small. He’s gagging on his own pheromones and that’s a first. The smell is making him sick, it clouding his head, and all he can hear is grief and fucking bible verses. So he pushes the door open and runs away.

He escapes and tries not to let the sounds, the scents, the moment swallow him whole. 

He knows his sister won’t chase him, neither will his mother. Because they are doing what he should be doing. Facing what needs to be faced. They’re are starting to grieve head first, and Yuuri is running away with his tail between his legs. The nightly air whips his face, and he doesn’t know where he’s going. 

There’s no destination in mind, but he likes the fact his heart is pounding. That the blood is pumping. It distracts him, not greatly, but it takes his attention in its hand briefly and that enough for him.

Doesn’t even acknowledge that he’s crossing into unknown territory. Even when the twigs crack under his boots, and his arms shoot up to push away the brush. All he can focus on is running, running, and not letting his emotions spill over. It’s irrational and he knows he’s behaving like a child, but he can’t draw himself back. 

He cannot stop his feet from moving beneath him. 

“Take care of your mother and sister,” he hears. It’s fresh and rips him wide open and sends him crashing down. 

The air ripples and he smacks the ground face first. His nose gushes and it’s a horrid mixture of blood and tears. It dribbles into his mouth and he can taste the iron and salt, but he doesn’t care. His fingers get lost in the dewy grass and he digs his nails into the earth. It’s grounding him best it can, but he can’t stop screaming and sobbing. 

It’s messy and loud and for the first time in years he’s praying. Yuuri prays for his father, he prays for his family, and he even prays for himself. 

He turns his head and stares numbly at the clearing around him, it’s sideways and his chest rattles with uneven breaths. If he twists his neck just a little more he can see the stars. They are twinkling in a pool of black, and Yuuri oddly envies them. By now his nails are deeply submerged in wet dirt, and his nose has stopped bleeding. 

“I let you down.”

There’s nothing, nothing but the sound of his presence and the occasional cricket. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

The tears come again. His emotions aren’t white hot, and he can _feel_ this pain. It isn’t a numbing sensation, it’s sharp and real. Enough to dampen his cheeks and wrap a hand around his heart. It doesn’t crush it, only gives a squeeze now and again. It’s rough, but he lets himself get washed up in it.

He needs to grieve. So he turns on his back and cries into the night with a hand against his aching chest. 

He thinks about his father’s kind, tired smile, his gentle words. The way his hand intertwined with his mother’s and how he managed to lift an arm and ruffle Yuuri’s hair with what strength he had left. It hurts, but he grips this memory and pulls for more.

Goes back to when his father gripped his shoulder when he presented as an omega. How he cleaned his tears and told him everything would be fine. 

How he held their foreheads together and _promised_ it would be fine.

The smile on Yuuri’s face now is trembling and strained. He laughs, it’s shrill, it’s all going to be fine. His father was never a liar and the look in his eye was so sure, so solid. It was as he got a peek into the future himself.

_He promised._

“You’ll catch your death out here.”

The voice elicits a scream from Yuuri and he goes shooting upwards like a corpse resurrecting. Doesn’t face the voice until he’s scrambled to at least sit on his knees. He looks forward and he honestly doesn’t know what he’s seeing. 

It’s dark, and the thing that’s speaking to him is standing eerily still. Shadowed by the trees and leaned against the tree beside him as he simply stares. Yuuri knows he’s staring, because even if he can’t make out the face it’s got eyes. It’s like when you’re a child and you press your reddened nose against a frozen lake. 

You try to look past the ice, maybe see a bunch of froze over inhabitants, but all you can see is _more_ ice. 

Yuuri takes a cautious step back. 

“Who are you?”

The man laughs, so Yuuri guesses. The voice is silky, but deep, it’s fairly masculine with its own little charm. Though when he speaks his voice takes on a sharp edge. Hardly noticeable, but gets the point across. 

“ _I_ live here.”

Yuuri’s mind is working overtime. It’s trying to pull some sort of intelligible response, but all he can think repetitively is, ‘he lives here?’ The shadow gives no time for him to respond as he steps into the clearing. The sight causes him to stop breathing and his eyes are wide with too many emotions to count because he’s nearing.

Tall and with the build of a dancer, Yuuri knows well what this man is. He traces the intricate tattoos on their bare arms, the black swirls and angry red markings that mare the porcelain like skin beneath. They are letters, symbols, and a brand for the worst creatures to roam. 

“Demon,” Yuuri whispers. 

The creature stops in front of him. It takes the trembling omega’s chin between his fingers and draws his face close. The moonlight washes over them, and Yuuri his heartbeat can be heard for miles. If the way, the demon is smiling gives him any idea. He whines at the sight of those teeth. Two sharp incisors that gleam threateningly. 

“Demon,” it confirms; leans a little closer, his nose twitches, and he smiles. “Omega.” 

There’s a pause, too long for Yuuri’s liking. Then a little laugh fills what tiny space is between them and a hand lightly traces his bare arm. The skin pebbles under the touch, and he can feel the blade of every nail. 

“Why anything could happen.”


	2. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I love reading the comments, and i'm happy if at least one of you is enjoying this!

Yuuri had fallen in love with the forest at the age of four.  


Head over heels in fact. It would take two guards and a very stern warning from his mother to stop this visits, briefly. Because when it came to the forest, rules didn’t matter in the youth’s mind. He was behaving like a love struck teenager who wandered out after curfew, but he was only a child and the target of his affections was no girl. Just a forest that coddled his senses and treated him with an unspoken kindness. 

The visits were constant throughout the years and they were kept secret. It was a small boy who tiptoed down the halls in the middle of his night with a lantern clutched to his chest and eyes that darted from side to side. Knowing all too well that this castle did not go unprotected. All it would take is one wrong turn and two hands ushering him back to bed without another word. 

He always made it out in the end. With lips quirked, heart racing, he’d take off down the dark trail. 

The last night however was different. Instead of going to his usual spot; a large rock that blemished a field of bluebells. The rock overlooking a tiny pond that always contained lively fish. Sometimes they would show themselves almost timidly before disappearing back beneath the seemingly bottomless water. Other times Yuri wished he could follow. 

That night he walked past the rock. The one he marked with his name in sloppy penmanship that had been written in faded ink. The black liquid stained his fingers and explaining that to his mother had been more than difficult. He walked along the flowers that didn’t brighten without the sun. They tickled his ankles, but did nothing to make him laugh. In fact, there wasn’t a smile on his face. Merely anxiety and confusion as he sat down with his legs crossed.

As he sat there, hands folded and head lowered, the forest made no sound. Everything around him just kind of quietened down. There were no whistles in the distance, no flowers that sang and they did sing. He could probably recite a song to this day if you just asked. Yuuri always wondered if there was more to the forest than what he saw. If the flowers and the whistles that haunted him were small compared to what could be discovered only a short walk away. 

He wondered if there was more than Viktor. 

Someone sat in front of him now. They kept a respectable distance, but a hand settled itself against Yuuri’s own. The one that had unknowingly clenched up and shook. 

“You found out.” 

Tears rolled down his cheeks mercilessly and he wasn’t able to respond until he cleared his throat. The emotion was thick and he feared he would choke on it. The younger looked up and sought out the other’s gaze; eyes so blue, they could only bring a wave of calmness. He felt like he was looking up at a cloudless sky. 

“He’s really sick. His condition keeps getting _worse_ , and they can't find a cure.”

Viktor’s eyes close, his face contorts in anguish and it’s the first time Yuuri has ever seen an emotion like that from the other. If he wasn’t smiling, he was full blown gleaming. Because every time Yuuri visited he left his worries at home and tried to keep it that way. Up until his father started to fall ill, his movements slowing down just barely and spending more days in bed than out. The worry had become too much and with time he spilled. 

“What am I gonna do?” 

Viktor’s eyes pop open and they’re wet. He cracks a smile, but it’s not at all happy and Yuuri hates that. 

“You’re going to push through this and come out on top. Because Yuuri, you are the bravest person I know.” The hand that had settled on Yuuri’s rises to touch his damp cheeks, it run a comforting touch along the skin and fills him with relief. 

With his own eyes closed and his head tilted into the touch, he frowns a bit at those words. 

“I don’t feel like it.” 

Viktor laughs and it sounds radiant. It chimes and reminds him of the little music box with the prima ballerina on his mother’s dresser. The sound doesn’t last long, but instead dies out into a light chuckle. The hand on his face pinches at the chub beneath, the skin turning red instantly and earning a complaintive whine. 

“How do you not?” The fingers pat the skin apologetically and fall back to his sides. The gleam is back and that alone fills Yuuri with a newfound sense of resolve. “You come to this forest alone, without guidance. You enter a place that you know is off limits and yet you make yourself at home without so much as batting an eye.”

Now he turns away, his arms holding him up as he bathes in the moonlight. It’s hard not to stare, there’s something almost ethereal about the other. Yuuri never asked what Viktor was. He couldn’t work up the nerve, but he knew they were tied to this forest in some way. It might’ve been the air he carried around him, it was nurturing, and he moved throughout as if it were second nature. The creatures always made room for the pair, they hadn’t always been that compliant. 

The first night he stumbled through, merely wearing his pajamas, the flowers _hissed_! Yuuri tried to earn their trust, he took careful steps. Made sure his tiny feet didn’t stop all over them. They didn’t thank him, only shrieked and moved without a breeze. It had hurt the boy’s feelings terribly, but like a hero in the night; Viktor came along. 

He pushed past the shrubs and everything about him was unearthly beautiful. The stranger didn’t wear shoes, his bare feet skirted around the irate flowers and he merely wore a thin robe. It was silver, as silver as the long locks that fell like curtains. Yuuri could only stand there in awe as this angelic being soothed the awful hissing with the simple action of slicing his hand through the air. All fell quiet, Yuuri’s uneven breaths being the only sound. 

It was unlikely Yuuri would ever forget the look he was given; how gentle it was. 

“ _Yuuri_ , my brave prince."

Now, presently, he turns and sniffles. His sleeved arm comes up to wipe his nose and he lowers his head in shame. He wasn't a brave prince, he was a chump. It was written all over his snot covered face, but Viktor always managed to plow through those insecurities. It was hard to muffle them, but sometimes he didn't find it impossible. Mostly in the presence of his companion, the one who gave him a space to breath. 

Though with every recent visit, he noticed something strange. The tips of Viktor's hair were darkening, sometimes they broke off in his presence. Anytime Yuuri tried to point it out, he'd get a pleading look. One he often wore when the subject of his father arose, so he kept his worries to himself. How much longer he could do that, he didn't know. For now he ignore it, focuses on the constellations beside his friend. They aren't as bright as usual, but a lot of things seemed dimmer lately. 

"Viktor?" 

There's a responsive hum. 

"Promise me we'll always stick together." 

Surprise forces Viktor's eyes open, and he casts a look to Yuuri. It focuses on the prince who's lost in the stars, his cheeks tear streaked, eyes puffy, and shoulders slumped. Despite all this he still looks hopeful, optimistic that maybe things will turn out all right. It pains the angel's heart, how in the dark he must keep him. He too tries to match this level of optimism. Maybe, he thinks. _Just maybe_. 

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL. I lied before. Alright, basic summary; Viktor wasn't always like he is now. He was pure, kind, but something happened that turned him into the creature he is now. This is sort of just a filler until I can get some actual plot in. It also let's you in on the fact that chapter one was in fact not their first meeting. I can't say too much without spoiling, but trust me it will all pull together.


	3. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The water was cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL, I am so bad at posting. I had some time this morning though and thought I would sit sown and punch out a dang chapter (missed these losers). Even if it's a wee tiny thing. I promise next time we will have a proper interaction with The Boys. I will include spice to make up for it, ye? Xx

Bramble broke like gunshots. 

The air was solid, suffocating, and locked. 'Contained,' Yuuri thought. It was trapped. His scent. Him. It splattered against the passing trees, lapped the leaves his feet crushed. Clogged with a sour odor, it was no longer the sweet smelling cloy that it always had been. It was different in an awful way. The side of his arm bled heavy and the warmth of his blood serves as a rude reminder. Which was not helping cover his trail. It dripped like bread crumbs for the demon to sniff out and find. 

He tried not to think about it. The more he did the worse it throbbed. Those nails had not been all bark, they had teeth and they did in fact bite. He keened at the ghosting slash that had occurred moments ago when he ripped himself free. That 'anything' had consisted of making a split decision to make a run for it. He knew he needed to escape, and nothing was going to get in his way. 

Yuuri’s thoughts pulsed, his arm, his chest, the air. It was hard to encourage yourself when fear drenched the spaces between the limbs; choked you with the truth. He was terrified and there was no deceiving himself there. For a sickening second he thinks he is far more afraid than he was when he entered the forest to begin with. His teeth bared in horror at what followed close behind. That too was hard to ignore. The second running presence. 

If he weren’t focused on a single track of mind, Yuuri might’ve beat his head in. For an abundance of reasons, but the biggest being he was going to be caught. 

Eviel was well over an hours walk. He couldn’t have been less than twenty minutes out. Hopelessness sunk like a rock, welcomed or not. Yuuri smashed it to bits. Damning the fates, damning himself, and damning the thing closing in would not help this situation. He swallowed his distress like sand. The moonlight split, ruined the coverage that veiled his presence and the night never seemed as oppressive as it did then. 

Yuuri stopped. A stuttering, dirt kicking stop that forced his arms outward. He caught himself on a tree and gagged on the air. His chest was crushing in on itself. There wasn’t any sign of him yet, which might’ve been a merciful blessing. 

But Yuuri knew better than to go counting those. 

Fight, flight, or freeze were kicking in. He needed to settle and he needed to do it now. Yuuri froze, his back ridged and eyes large. Bloodshot and heavy. He could hear water. A swollen stream made of rippled motion and placidness. It smelled like lilies and moss, and he had felt relief trickle through him like rain during a drought and how overwhelming it was.

With a destination in mind, closer than before, Yuuri took off again. 

Slowing down wasn’t an option. When logs blocked the way, he either jumped over them or stepped clean through their rotten tops. Screams were lodged inside his throat like knots in a rope. The pain was intense in his left ankle, a tight grip full of pine needles. He couldn’t make a sound, not without giving up his location with a waving flag. 

The water is frigid, and there was no time to dip a toe in. Yuuri submerged to his waist and felt his teeth clatter in protest. He sank down deep and covered himself. His scent trapped here, with him, he didn’t have to share it anymore in the forest. Where the monsters ran. He felt the sides of the stream, where the grass grew and waded further up. Up towards the castle sat on the horizon and where safety loomed. He had been so selfish coming here. If anything were to happen to him, who would protect his sister? His mother?

Here he was, smashing a dead man's will.

Moving against the current was the first fight Yuuri had ever won. He pushed through with determination, despite the fact his cloak clung to his body. A constricted reminder that he was wet and cold. The shivers roared in favor, jerking his muscles viciously. When he licked his lips he found they were unsupportively icy. 

The swells beneath his fingertips were guiding. The air clearer, easier to think in. He would force his head under the water occasionally and every time it stung a little greater. Frost dusted his skin like sugar. It hardened his lashes, which dragged with every trudging step. Things felt like they were unplugging themselves, trains of thoughts, pressures. There’s a hysteric bleed of time where he forgot there was a gash on his arm. 

That his nose was still clogged with blood. 

That his heart still ached for his father. 

Demons; stories; promises to keep your children away from straying too far within the brush. Lies that had somehow found themselves reborn as truth. It wrapped a gnarled hold around his heart. His sister hated those stories, Yuuri giggled, because he had been into the forest. He had seen it. He knew better than to believe. 

Yuuri breathed in deeply. He hadn’t done that since entering the water. Which was threatening him with a tree full of icicles for shade. Entering the water was a mistake, but between being skinned like ripe fruit by nails who already got a taste; he decided this was a better alternative and not by much. Yuuri’s arms oared another stroke out and he stumbled a step.  
Something had caught his foot. 

Paranoia is shed like a second skin, he moved faster. Gait wide and vaulted. It was nothing, and he told himself that as he wondered if it was time to get out of the water. Wondering if he was close enough and when he sought out the castle in the distance it was no longer there. His mind mangled a distortion of more trees. Where was home? 

The second time coldness brushed his ankle, Yuuri finally made the demising choice to look down. 

The creature was hauntingly beautiful. The waves painted him as stained glass, art through the current. A being who should be someplace else, in a church window. A place of worship. He floated there, hair spread like a halo. It was all wrong, backwards. 

He’s a demon and when he reached up to drag Yuuri down down down into the cage of ice, this kiss of death; it couldn’t have been more clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hypothermia //pinches fingers  
> Bellissimo.


End file.
